Majesto Jen
Majesto Jen is a wandering mage, however he was branded as a Dark Mage by the Magic Council. He moves from town to town doing the odd job for towns, which has brought him into several serious situations, one time accidently getting involved with a dark guild that still hunts him down to this day. He is a user of Shadow Magic and Fire Magic, and is an adept user of both. However, he is a master of Darkness Magic. He plans on finding his uncle, a man who left the family that all he knows about is that he has dark blue hair. Appearance Majesto is fairly tall, being above average height, with gold eyes that glow when he begins to release his magic power. He has short white hair with a red patch in the bottom left area. He has tan colored skin and wears a strange golden crown upon his head. A white coat drapes over his body. A golden gauntlet is attached to his left forearm. He sport a sleeveless black muscle shirt made of leather with golden lining. Skin tight black pants cover his legs. Brown military boots cover his skin. A katana is attached at his waist contained in a red sheath. It has a blue hilt. Personality Majesto is a fairly calm, level-headed person. He does not rise to goads often, and likes to think things through before attacking. He dislikes charging straight into a battle, and prefers to destroy his opponents strengths in a battle before fully taking them out. In a casual area he is very silent, and if he went to a party he isn't the type of person that you remember. He overthinks everything, and himself doesn't have a high opinion of any race. Majesto cannot take orders from authority. This, being one of the reasons he left home, is the reason why he wanders and does not talk with many people. Rune Knights are simply a necessity of taking care of the peace to him, and he prefers not to interact with them. However, when made angry Majesto is a hard person to calm. He attacks furiously and relentlessly, and usually sticks to using solely his Fire Magic, making him predictable. He seems to lose all form of clarity, and attack anything and anyone. The most powerful competitor on the battlefield seems to get his special attention when he is like this. Majesto has a high thirst for knowledge. He likes knowing everything, however he recognizes that it would be horrible if one person knew everything. He however does not let this deter him and attempts to gain as much knowledge as possible, leading the Magic Council to become at odds with him as he has discovered some of their secrets and many things they wish for the public not to know. Majesto is very prideful however. He believes himself to be very powerful. This pride of his is the one reason why he struggles with not only taking orders from authority figures but also why he prefers to crush people's abilities in a fight. To make them realize that he is the most powerful being in the universe. However, despite his arrogance and pride he still somehow maintains his level-headedness when in a battle for a long period of time. However, hen all of his own abilities in a battle are crushed he loses control of himself. History Birth and Early Life Majesto was born October 31st in X760. He was born to a rather affluent family, however he didn't particularly care about that. His family, the Jen's, however cared significantly that he was born a member in their family, for he was one of the few members of their family that had the capability to use magic. Thus, they pampered the child and gave him only the best of the best tutors in both education and magic. These tutors brought him to an obscene level of intelligent, capable of outwitting his own father, a natural born genius. As Majesto grew older he began to become obsessed with power. He viewed those like Makarov Dreyar to be Wizard Saints and Guild Masters purely because of their power. This corrupt way of thinking started to bloom when he saw a group of thieves attacked and brutalize another man before robbing him. Majesto ran to help the man once they left, however by the time he got help it was to late, the man had died. His death caused Majesto to believe that if he was stronger he could have no only saved the mans life but taken the thieves in exchange. Majesto grew up a silent child. Whenever he wasn't studying or practicing his magic he had his nose in a book. This led to him being mocked whenever he was not in his houses estate, as he rarely went outside. Many children mocked him for being such a bookworm, and they didn't believe that he could speak. Majesto, being a young child, was very harshly affected by this and would have fallen into a depression had it not been for his older sister, Selena Jen, who comforted him. As Majesto got older he began to discover how powerful he was. He quickly became stronger than his tutors, causing him to become arrogant. While he was still a rather silent child with his family, only really talking with his sister and leaving his brother alone. This caused a rift between his family that eventually carried into his teenage life. Teenage Years As Majesto matured into a teenager his sister was no longer there to take care of him. She had gone off to join a guild, leaving him at home with only his father, mother, and brother. However, Selena's leaving had a negative affect on the family. The family had a hard time communicating, causing Majesto to constantly disobey his family. He became more active, and also more disobedient. He began to go outside and hang out with what his parents considered the wrong people. He got into fights and severely injured people. He even got joined in a dark guild briefly, however he left just before the Magic Council sent Rune Knights to arrest the members. Majesto's relationship with his brother improved slightly as he grew older. Majesto's brother, Zadicus Jen, had been training in swordsmanship as he was the only one out of three who could not use magic. Majesto one day watched his brother practice and became fairly interested in the art of swordsmanship. He asked his brother for tutoring, surprising his brother and became quite good at it, however despite all his efforts he never reached his brother's level. However, he reached a level that was acceptable. As Majesto grew older however he still got into constant fights. He won the majority, however one day he lost a fight to a mysterious man. After losing he fight he dropped into a funk and became more disobedient towards his parents. However, eventually his father got him under control. Yet it came at a price. His father finally realized when he spoke to his father that Majesto did not truly care what happened to his family on a personal level. He had become detached from his family. Yet Majesto gained an important ideal that still drives him this day. His father, despite his offer to train his son being rejected purely because he could not use magic imparted these words of wisdom, "When you find yourself in a situation that seems like it has no hope. When both you and your enemy are exhausted...FIGHT! Whatever inner power you have within you use it! The one who attacks will win!" However, after that incident despite Majesto's detachment towards his family the rift between them slowly began to close. Majesto and his brother began to playfully bicker, and they sparred with each other often. Majesto even began talking with his father and mother once again, yet he did not do so often. This was however when his family noticed Majesto had an issue. His pride and belief that power was everything. The family subtly attempted to cure him of this, realizing that if they outright fought him on it they had a high probability of losing him forever. Slowly but surely his brother talked to him about power and their spars got more intense, with his brother surprisingly winning the majority of them. However, if anything Majesto's obsession with power grew worse. Thus, when Majesto learned that his uncle could learn magic when he eavesdropped on his father he was determined to find him and test how strong he was. Travels and Young Adult Years Majesto was the last of three to leave his families household, and the eldest of several cousins in the household at the time to leave. His departure was fairly well-received considering the family knew he would eventually be leaving. So he left on good terms. As Majesto travelled his thirst for knowledge led him to a plethora of places, and even outside of Fiore. This travelling also forced him to become stronger and develop his most powerful spell to take on mages that no matter how hard he trained he simply lacked the capability to defeat. One such enemy that he fought happened to be the Magic Council's mistake, the first and only Sentinel. The Sentinel crushed him in combat, and would have killed him had it not been for a mysterious man that chased the Sentinel off. Yet the man left before Majesto could speak with him. As Majesto travelled he got involved with Dark Guilds for information gathering purposes. He believed that because they were not limited to the knowledge that the Magic Council simply wanted him to know like in a Legal Guild he could find his uncle faster. This led to many encounters with the Magic Council and Rune Knights, who branded him a Dark Mage. Eventually his guild was cornered by the Rune Knights and attacked. The majority of them died in the grand battle, leaving Majesto and few others alone to fight against a group of Rune Knights. Yet Majesto crushed the Rune Knights and their captain, despite the captain of the Rune Knights putting up an impressive effort to defeat him and actually wounding him quite badly in the end. Majesto continued his travels and always made sure to keep an ear to the ground when it came to family. That was why when he heard his mother was murdered by a Dark Mage he was surprised. The Dark Mage that murdered his mother was one he had saved several times during his time in a Dark Guild. However, just because he had a relationship with the mage and a strained relationship with his mother did not mean he was any happier about the situation. It took him an entire year, yet he hunted the mage down and murdered him without hesitation. Yet the incident about his mother caused Majesto to look back on life with regret. He barely knew his mother, and because of that he did not even go to her funeral. His own pride and power-obsession had gotten in his way of getting to know his own mother, and now he didn't have that chance, at least those were his thoughts. This caused his ego to shrink and his obsession with power to lower. However, he was still rather prideful and believed that people who were strong were worthy of life. Majesto eventually ended his feud with the Magic Council, beginning to attempt to be less conflicting with them. However, he still did attempt to learn information, and upon learning about Project Sentinel and several other of the Magic Council's mess-ups he began to be hunted down by them secretly because he knew to much. Magic and Abilities Shadow Magic * Shadow Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Magic that uses shadows. Majesto can bend his shadow for his own purposes. He possess the capability can merge with shadows and manipulate the shadows of almost anything. He is currently trying to find a way to make the shadows he creates durable, as he has noticed that is a grave weakness he has. Shadow Magic Spells * Shadow Form (かげ けいじょう Kage Keijou): Majesto can turn himself into a construct of shadows and move between shadows and solid surfaces. * Construct of Destruction (こうぞうこうぶん の かいめつ Kouzoukoubun No Kaimetsu): Majesto forms a massive construct of shadows. It is in the shape of a lance, that he then throws at his opponent. The lance has incredible piercing power, however it can be destroyed rather easily. * Arms Dealer (ぶき ディーラー Buki Deiiraa): Shadows spring from Majesto's body in the form of lances, stabbing anything near him. * Crushing Fang (げきは きば Gekiha Kiba): Majesto sends a pulse of Shadow Magic into the air that comes crashing down on the opponent, forming a large crater. Fire Magic * Fire Magic (陰魔法 Kage Mahō): Magic that uses the element of fire. Majesto uses this magic dangerously. Being his last-resort magic it is the most powerful one that he can use as he has practiced with it the most. He can change the form of fire, turning it into a solid, or even change its color. However, when he changes its color the affects of the flame do not change, but the heat of the flame does. Yet he can only slightly change the color, putting a light tint of blue. He can also cause explosions with this magic. Fire Magic Spells * Fire Bullet (ファイア バレット Faia Baretto): Majesto fires a large bullet-shaped flame at his opponent which engulfs them before exploding. * Flames of Hell (えんねつじごく Ennetsujigoku): Majesto once saw Bora use his own Hell Prominence, causing Majesto to create his own move based off of the technique. A bright red magic seal appears in front of Majesto before he sticks his hand through it. A wave of fire with a light blue tint shoots towards the opponent, burning anything in their way. * Hydro Flame (しんすい ほのお Shinsui Honoo): Majesto shoots a wave of fire from his hands that slams into the opponent. * Garuda Flame (迦楼羅炎 Karura-en): Majesto forms a flame from his blade before he attacks his opponent. Yet he does not need to actually touch the opponent, only slash with precision and is able to slice without touching anything. The technique creates an explosion of fire in the direction Majesto is facing. * Supreme Dragon Breath (しこう りゅう いぶき Shikou Ryuu Ibuki): A variant attack of Emperor Dragon Strike Majesto conjures a dragon made of pure flame that is sent at he opponent, attempting to bind them before releasing a torrent of fire. If the dragon is unable to bind the target it will simply rain fire on them. * Dragon Catastrophe (りゅう かいめつ Ryuu Kaimetsu): Majesto creates a balls of flame in either of his hands before he slams them together and launches forth a dragon wreathed in fire. The dragon slams into the opponent, setting them ablaze and hitting them with enough strength to plow through solid rock. * Flaming Blade (らんらん やいば Ranran Yaiba): A blade of flame manifests in Majesto's hands which he uses if he loses his katana in battle. Darkness Magic * Darkness Magic ((闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Magic that uses the element of darkness. Majest is a powerful user of the magic, being capable of manipulating the destructive magic. He is capable of using the magic to alter his form and power. He can us this magic to block attacks, destroy objects or people, and pick up objects. The color of his magic when using it is purple. However, unlike most users of Darkness Magic Majesto is so good with it that he is capable of creating more solid constructs instead of ghostly apparitions. Darkness Magic Spells * Darkness Magic: Realm Control (闇の魔法: ぶんや コントロール Yami no Mahō: Bunya Kontorouru): This is Majesto's most powerful supportive spell. When using this ability Majesto's form changes. A gas-like magic aura cloaks his body and his eyes become pure red, the iris and sclera overtaken. His teeth sharpen and a dark grin appears on his face. His veins bulge as his heart rate increases to support the amount of energy this form requires. His muscles increase in size. His ears lengthen and point like an elves. * Emperor Dragon Strike (こうてい りゅう こうげき Koutei Ryuu Kougeki): Majesto channels his magic energy, forming to purple balls in his hands. He then slams them together and pushes his arms out. A purple dragon with a purple haze around it and red eyes launches forward. The dragon slams into the opponent, with enough strength to plow through several trees. * Gravity (じゅうりょく''Juuryoku''): Majesto slams a palm into the ground, increasing the gravity around him. The gravity becomes so intense that it either shatters the ground beneath those around him or pins the to the ground. Majesto is unaffected by the change in gravity. This move could be considered a more powerful version of Dark Gravity. * Acceptance (きょうじゅ Kyouju): Majesto raises his hand, causing a spiraling purple hue to surround it. This increases gravity in front of him and sends his target flying towards him. However, this move can be a double edged sword, as attacks reach him faster, and they can get close enough in his guard that when timed correctly his is incapable of stopping an attack. It is a variant of Dark Gravity. * Rejection (きょひ Kyohi): Majesto raises his hand once again, and it is once again coated in a purple hue. However, this time instead of being drawn towards him the attack is forced away. It is a variant of Dark Gravity. * All Sphere (すっかり きゅう Sukkari Kyuu): Majesto uses all the shadows around him to form massive sphere's that grow to a certain size before exploding, creating a massive crater. * Draco Empowerment (りゅうざ エンパワーメント Ryuuza Enpawaamento): Majesto forms an armor around him similar to dragon scales. Two wings sprout from his back. This can be used in conjunction with Darkness Magic: Realm Control, however by doing so he taxes himself greatly. * True Dragon Emperor (じゅんすい りゅう こうてい Junsui Ryuu Koutei): Majesto forms his dragon once again, surges from his body. He then wreathes himself in the dragon before he launches himself at his opponent, the dragon wreathing itself around his right arm. He then launches a punch with the capability to destroy small mountains when combined with his physical strength. This is his most powerful offensive spell. Magic Characteristics * Immense Magic Power: Majesto has immense magic power, enough to form a cloak of magical power around him. He is capable of generating enough magical power to cloak his body in a dense cloak of magic. * Ominous Magical Feel: Majesto's magic power feels dark, like a human-demon, despite him not being related to demons. This could be a part of the fact that he is very overconfident and has a dark personality. Physical Abilities * Outstanding Physical Strength: Majesto was born with what his mother dubbed a Hercules-like strength. He was capable of lifting more than what was natural for a boy his age. As of now he can lift large boulders with relative ease. However, his parents were worried because of his unnatural strength. When they finally went to check him up it was discovered that when he was born his magic fused with his physical strength. Thus, he subconsciously uses magic whenever he does something of extraordinary strength. However, when if he runs out of magic he has the strength of regular human. * Above Average Intellect: Majesto was born with an average intellect. However, early on in life he was taught the value of an education. He gained a slight obsession with knowledge and hence forth attempted to learn anything he could. This led to his learning Shadow Magic and Fire Magic and also his skill with a blade. * Enhanced Speed: When using Darkness Magic: Realm Control Majesto gains enhanced speed, comparable to that of Sting when using White Drive. * Adept Swordsman: Majesto is adept with his blade, capable of defeating novices and people with a couple years using a blade. However, he is far from an expert and likely will never be one. * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Majesto is a master of hand-to-hand combat. He is capable of defeating master martial artists, and those with more experience than he with his strategies. * Fearsome Durability: Majesto is capable of taking attacks from several B-class mages without a scratch on him. When fighting a captain of a Rune Knight division they were not capable of doing any significant damage until they used their most powerful attack. * Enhanced Reflexes: Majesto possesses the capability to grab a sword launched at him midair before swinging it back at an opponent so quickly that an untrained eye cannot follow it. * Enhanced Duraility: Majesto gains enhanced durability via Darkness Magic: Realm Control. He has been capable of fighting for three hours straight when using this, unlike his usual limit of an hour and a half when going all out. Equipment * Katana: Majesto possess a katana that is contained in a blue sheathe. The hilt is a shining white, and the blade is constantly sharpened by Majesto, thus making it extremely deadly. Quotes * "When you find yourself in a situation that seems like it has no hope. When both you and your enemy are exhausted...FIGHT! Whatever inner power you have within you use it! The one who attacks will win!" - Majesto when a young boy was asking him for advice in a battle. He repeated these words. They were originally his fathers. * "Defeat? At the hands of Rune Knights? How unsavory. How disgusting. How laughable. You think you've got me cornered? Then just go ahead and try to arrest me!" - Majesto when Rune Knights corned him and his Dark Guild and nearly arrested him. * "Why do I fight? Please, don't make me laugh. I fight because I will be the strongest! No, am the strongest! I will not ask anyone to fight my battles for me. I am who I am! I fight my own battles. If you can't accept that then tough." - Majesto when his father asked him why he fought and if he wanted help training when a grown man defeated him in battle. * "You? You think you can beat me? Impossible. The distance between us is as vast as the Earth and the Sky." - Majesto when he fought a captain of the Rune Knights. Trivia * Majesto is based off of Ryuga from Beyblade Metal Fusion. * Majesto's theme song is Beyblade Metal Fusion "Let it Rip". * Majesto's gravity controlling Darkness Magic spells are based off of three things, Marshal D. Teach from One Piece, Zero's Dark Gravity, and the Rinnegan gravity controlling abilities. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Wandering Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Shadow Magic User Category:Human Category:Dark Mage